S
by CitrusChouchou
Summary: "Hello, people in love. Could you spare a moment? Tell me what the words 'I love you' mean." [Soul x Maka, Based off "S" doujin by Katsura Miya. Lemon one-shot.]


This was originally written in 2012 as a written version of the doujin "S" by Katsura Miya, which has been removed from FAKKU (where I had originally found it) since they added paid membership only. You can still read the doujin at  /g/303268/fabea3f1dc/ (which unfortunately is packed with real life NSFW ads.)

* * *

 _Hello, people in love._

 _Could you spare a moment?_

 _Tell me what the words "I love you" mean._

 **S**

* * *

 _Please, show me more of that shy expression of yours._

"Nn..." Their hands entwined.

 _Let me hear more of that bashful, sweet voice of yours that I could drown in._

"Mmm..."

 _Call out my name._

"Nn.." Soul nipped at Maka's bottom lip as they kissed, searching for her tongue with his. "Ha..." She let out an airy sigh as he let her breathe.

How had it happened? The story was blurry in both of their minds; a soul resonance... a stereotypical confession… somehow things had ended up in the Black Room.

"Soul..." Grabbing her hands, he gently enclosed her against a wall, red eyes meeting emerald.

 _The one I love... when our eyes meet like this... my heart has become heated and obvious._

"Maka..." Maka's eyes dilated as her partner transformed his right arm into a scythe. "...stand still."

Ripping through, he came face to face with a lacy, white bra. He didn't even realize how intensely he was glaring at it until he became aware of that embarrassed yet sensual complexion on his meister's face. Another moment passed, and he finally moved in with his mouth, furiously kissing the barely clothed valley in between her breasts. "Nnn..." she grabbed his shoulders tightly, unintentionally gasping. "...Wha..."

He pulled away, his eyes now half-hooded. "Your skin is hot..." This time he moved her bra, taking in the sight of her soft breasts and hardened nipples but quickly going back to work. "That's because you're..." He latched his mouth around one, sucking tenderly.

"Ah!" Her eyes closed and her lips parted and her head rose up.

 _When, because of me, I hear that sweet voice and feel that heat..._

He yanked the ribbons out of her pigtails.

 _...I'm happy._

The meister wrapped her gloved arms around the weapon's neck, pulling him in even closer for another heated kiss. "Ha... ah... ah..."

Soul slid a hand towards her thigh and under her dress as their tongues wrapped around each other. "Nn... ha..."

As they broke apart, a dizzied Maka fell gently onto her partner's chest. "Huh? Have you been so overwhelmed by pleasure that you can't stand any longer?" She noted the teasing in his suave voice.

"Sh-shut up..."

He planted a peck on her forehead. "So cute."

Maka suppressed a squeal as she was lifted up bridal style. "Huh? W-wait, Soul..." Ignoring her, he wandered over to a chair around the other side of the room.

Setting her down, he grazed a thumb over her cheek. "Maka..." Yet again, they pulled in for a kiss...

"Nn..."

...Soul, however, had other plans. Moving away, he ran his tongue over her ear, then back down to her breasts.

"Ah..."

"I love you..."

"Ah..." She grabbed his tie.

"Hm?"

She looked away from him. "Clothes... you're the only one still fully clothed. It's not fair..."

"You want me to undress as well?"

"Hm?" She looked back at him, panicking as he rid himself of his tie. "I didn't say that...!"

He removed his jacket. "I'll undress for you."

"It's embarrassing..."

She stared into his eyes as he held her hands, guiding it to his chest. "Here..."

Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the scar from that first battle against Crona years ago. She frowned.

 _Your hands... they're trembling..._

As she reached the end off the buttons, he kneeled, coming face to face with her. "You're so cute."

He leaned his head in, taking her breasts in again. "Ah... ah..." he flicked his tongue lazily over a nipple. "...Soul!"

"Hey, you." He sat up, sending a death glare to the ogre behind him. "No looking."

 _Maka is mine, and mine alone._

Little Ogre jumped off the table. "Can't you just let me watch?"

"No, you can't watch. Get lost."

"Don't make such a scary face..." Little Ogre waltzed his usual walk to the door. "...The nuisance is leaving. Just do it quietly so the person next door can't hear you. Or maybe I should play some music? Okay, I'm leaving."

Soul waited a minute or so, finally hearing the door click shut. "Soul..." The ash blonde in front of him tugged on his undone shirt. "...More."

He cupped a hand around her face. "More what?"

"Meanie..." she sighed as he gently took off her heels.

"If you don't tell me, I won't know." He bent one of her legs, licking from the ankles towards her knees and thighs, listening to the soft noises she made.

"Ah..."

"Tell me, Maka."

"Ah... ah..." She took in a deep breath as he lifted her leg a bit higher, kissing the underside of her thigh. "Ah... not there...!"

"Kiss..." he looked up at her. "...I want a kiss..."

He set his hands around her flushed face. "Say my name over and over again. Then I'll give you one."

"Soul... Soul. Soul. Soul. Soul." He leaned in as she finished in a whisper. "I love you... nn... nn..." They broke the kiss, smiling peacefully at eachother.

"Maka... Maka."

"Soul. Soul." Suddenly she laughed. "This is becoming a little strange."

"A little too much, huh?" He grinned.

 _Let's do it without the names..._

Without warning, he slid off her bra, savoring a long lick over her nipple. "Ah... ah..." Oh, god... her gasps were music to him, the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

"Hey, Maka."

She grasped her tiny fingers around locks of his hair. "Ah!"

"If by any chance, if I weren't your weapon, would you still notice me?"

"How could you..."

"If I belonged to someone else," he took his hands away from her body, "would you still look at me? Would you still love me?"

 _I'm scared. Always._

"Or..."

 _That I'm the only one in love. I love you too much._

"Soul..." she was on the verge of tears.

 _I feel like I might break._

"I can't stand the thought of you belonging to someone else!"

She fell forward and they held each other in a hug. "I can't imagine being with anyone else! I don't want that, Soul!" Her voice lowered to a whisper as they released each other. "Don't say things like that..."

"Sorry." He licked a tear away from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't imagine being with anyone but you, either."

"Soul..."

They recaptured each other's lips, continuing where they had left off. "Ha... ah... ah..."

 _I love you... What should I do with this love of mine? I want to protect everything, everything that is you._

"Soul..." She fully removed his shirt, still breathing heavily. "Nn... hurry..."

"What?"

She took one of his fingers into her mouth.

"Here..." Releasing his fingers from her mouth, she moved her own hands down to his waistline.

 _You..._

"Do you want it?"

She nodded meekly, sliding the weapon's pants down his legs.

"Mm..." She wrapped her mouth around his throbbing cock, closing her eyes/

Feeling his face flush and Maka's wet tongue on his member, he let out a groan. "Cute..." he groaned again as he watched her… _ugh,_ the way she touched him was enough to drive him _mad_. She moved her lips to his tip as he came.

 _Swallow it just like that, with pleasure._

"Soul.. hurry... I want..."

 _Hey, that's..._

Another kiss.

 _Foul play..._

"Maka, put your hand here." Following Soul's instructions, she placed her hand on the arm of the chair. "Can you hold this position?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Soul kissed at every part of skin he could get to... thigh, back, shoulders...

She let out a moan as he penetrated her with his fingers, though losing the patience he has remaining, he pushed in his member.

"It's so nice and warm... inside of you..."

She let out a yelp as he broke her barrier, starting at a slow and steady pace.

"Ah! ah..."

"How is it for you, Maka?" He ran his tongue along the rim of her ear. "How does it feel...?"

She trembled on her forearms as Soul rolled his hips. "It's... it's so big..." Taking this as Maka's okay, he began thrusting quicker. "Ah! Stop... ah...!"

"You were the one who wanted it so badly, right?" He groaned.

Not replying, she continued her moaning and gasping. "Ah! Ah...! Ah! Ahn! Soul...! Ah...!"

Meanwhile, in a room off in the distance, Little Ogre sat in a chair, tapping his fingers in irritation. Light moaning was heard in the distance… seemed the boy hadn't listened to his request of having them do _it_ quietly.

"Hmph... I can hear it all around."

 _The one I love, look at only me._

"Ah! Oh... ah! Ahn... ah..."

Between Soul's rhythmic thrusting, the sensation of body heat, the erotic noises they were both making… Maka was drowning in ecstasy.

"Maka..."

"Ah..."

 _Don't let go all by yourself... don't leave me behind..._

"Ah. Ah! Ah...! Oh!" Maka's voice was reaching octaves he had never heard out of her mouth. "I can't..." She began to pant out a sentence, only to be stopped by his release, as well as her own just seconds after. "Ahhhh...!"

Both dropped onto their knees, Soul still inside of Maka. "Ha... ha... ha... ha..." she struggled to catch her breath.

"Maka..." The two separated.

"If you weren't pleased... sorry." He put his pinstriped jacket over her shoulders. "But... we both wanted it, right?" He whispered into her ear.

"Piano!" He tilted his head, confused. She pouted. "If you play the piano for me, I'll forgive you. Look, there's one over there," Maka waved an arm towards the Black Room's grand piano.

He gave a breathy sigh. "I guess it can't be helped." Maka only giggled quietly as he led her to the piano seat.

"Here." He lifted the keyboard cover, stroking a finger idly over each key. A dull expression on his face, he began playing.

' _Such beautiful fingers...'_ Maka thought as she listened, ' _Earlier with those fingers, he...'_ Flashing back to when he has fingered her... _there._.. she covered her mouth. Eight shades of red complimented her face; Soul noticed right away.

He stopped. "What's wrong, Maka?"

"No, it's nothing…"

"Liar." He bent in so that him and his partner's noses were touching. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Yet again, he kissed her.

 _More._

They immediately stopped.

 _I want to snatch all of you away._

"Huh, what...?" Maka swallowed when he set down the piano's top so that it was a flat surface.

"Let's continue where we left off." He placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her under him.

"Wait." She stared up at him with concerned eyes as they lay down, Maka wrapping her fingers around Soul's shoulders. "I'll fall."

He smiled in... amusement? Maybe with the thought of what they could do next in mind? "You won't fall."

And so, it started up again - kissing, more kissing, even more kissing…

"Nn. Nn... Ha..."

 _The one I love. Let's melt into each other, just like this._

It was as if they had traveled back to the moment they'd started this night. Holding hands… kissing...

"Soul." Her voice was as light as a feather. She knew what would come next.

 _Just like this, let's become one._

"Maka..."

 _I love you._

* * *

 **End**


End file.
